Metroid Resistance
by jamesmaxis22
Summary: Follows Samus Aran and Adam Malkovich as they attempt to fight back against the Galactic Federation after the events of Metroid Fusion
1. Chapter 1

4 months, It had been 4 long months since the incident aboard the Biologic Space Laboratory above Planet SR388, the homeworld of the life sucking Metroid race, it had also been home to the deadly X-Parasite. Bounty Hunter Samus Aran, raised by the ancient and wise birdlike race known as the Chozo, had been on that station. Samus had destroyed the station, along with the planet, her X counterpart, and the final remnants of the Metroid race. Now, the Galactic Federation wanted her dead. Samus had spent the past 4 months running and hiding from the GF, with her assistant, the robotic counterpart of her father figure former GF General Adam Malkovich. After many hours of silence just staring at the remains of the planet Adam broke the silence

"Samus... We should get moving, the Federation is looking actively for you, no doubt they may look here"

"No Adam..." Samus paused "I'm tired of running, I ve faced far worse than the Federation"

"But Samus, This time they are out to kill you! Not imprisonment, not reprimandation, by order of the Galactic Federation, you are to be shot on site" Adam shouted in his modified robotic voice

"Someone out there has to understand why we did what we did" Samus said as she lost herself once again to the beauty of the stars

"Someone will Samus... Someone must" Adam trailed off in thought

Samus and Adam carried on thinking for what felt like an eternity, until Adam once again made the statement Samus hated to hear

"Federation ships inbound Samus, ploting course for Zebes asteroid field, any objections Lady?

"No objections Adam, we leave immediately" Samus responded, angry at once again being called a "Lady"

Samus' gunship then hyperjumped towards the remains of Planet Zebes

* * *

"22?... 22 Wake up!... It's time for you to show the Galactic Federation officials what you're made of" 22 Awoke to a cheery smile and beaming voice originating from his wrist communicator

"Ugh... What is it Matt!" 22 Responded annoyingly

"Today is the day you show the Galactic Federation officials what the project has been able to do! Today is the day you finally get to be a showoff!" Matt told 22 again being as cheery as possible

"Whatever Matt" 22 then rose out of bed

He looked across his room to make sure everything was in order as he did every morning, it seemed to be part of his instincts to do so after spending every night for 2 years in it. 22 then proceeded to walk towards the button panel on his wall and pressed the "Suit Test Request" button and in a few moments his power suit appeared in front of him through the Federation teleporation device, the Suit was a GF attempt at recreating Samus Aran's power suit after she went rogue. It had a Blue-Yellow color scheme and didn't have any of Samus' upgrades, just the plain Power Beam and 99 Energy. However, today on his test, he would receive 4 upgrades as the Federation scientists aboard the Station had told him.

"22, Are you ready?" A familiar voice questioned

"Yes Doctor Linskowits" 22 replied

"Head for the main testing area, we aren't sending any guards to escort you, we trust you, so don't get any funny ideas" Dr. L told 22

"Ok, I m on my way" 22 told Dr. L

"Are you actually going?" Matt asked 22

"Yes, I know we planned to break out today, but I need those upgrades in the test chamber" 22 whispered to his A.I. buddy

"Got it, while you are testing I ll hack into the security systems and disable the Laser defenses in the main hanger"

"Ok, also, get the ship i use for flight testing prepped and ready" 22 told Matt

"Yes sir"

22 then proceeded down the final corridor before the door to the main testing room and sighed

"Here goes nothing"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Lady, now that we have arrived and escaped the Federation ships... Why Zebes?" Adam questioned Samus

"There's something I have to find." She replied maneuvering her ship through the oncoming asteroids

"I don't know what you could possibly be looking for in a huge field of nothing but floating debris and rocks." Adam said to her

"You'll see, fire up the ships X-Ray system, see if any of the larger asteroids have something special inside." She told Adam while typing a bit on the ships main console

"Yes Lady, anything specific to look for?"

"Nope, just asteroids with anything other than more rock."

"Got one!" Adam exclaimed excitedly "There's a whole space station inside the Asteroid! Its been abandoned for awhile though, Federation records claim it was used as an operation post for researchers before Zebes was destroyed"

"Well Adam, tonight, and probably for a while after, we call this home." Samus said with a grin

"Yes mam, Logging into the station's systems... I'm in, opening hanger doors and booting up main reactor and electronic systems."

"Good, I'll take over piloting the ship." She told Adam while grabbing manual ship controls and steering the ship swiftly into the hangar

"Adam, this station looks... horrible! She said as she looked around the hangar"

"I know this Lady, I'm working on getting the auto-repair bots online so they can start making this place look nice." Adam responded sounding annoyed

Samus walked down toward a shielded door that lead out of the hangar, she then proceeded down a long hall way before coming to yet another shield door. Samus fired her arm cannon and walked through the now open door, she entered a room filled to the brim with computers

"What are all these computers for? She thought out loud"

"Research storage computers." the sudden appearance of Adam's voice made Samus jump a bit before returning to her thoughts

*I have to remember not to think out loud* Samus thought to herself as she continued her tour of the station

"Samus, head to the flight deck of the station and log me in with your arm cannon, I can't access the security files through the remote server on the ship."

Samus' map popped up and showed a small half-circle room a bit further a head with a question mark over it saying objective: log Adam in

"Got it." she responded

She went through a few rooms that were plain and boring before reaching the flight deck, it was, like the rest of the station, devoid of all life. Their were multiple computer stations located around the room, but she was after the large computer by the main window. She walked up to it and placed her arm cannon in the appropriate slot at the left most part of the computer.

"I'm in, thanks Samus, I can now open the lock doors on your mini-map, the main reactor is malfunctional and is only powering doors, lights and computers, I can't get the recharge stations or the auto-repair bot charge stations online, along with other systems, now get to this location." Adam commanded Samus

Her map again filled her visor as another location, this one much farther away than the first, was shown to her with another question mark and another label, objective: get reactor fully operational

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Here goes nothing." 22 sighed

"Good luck bro." Matt's voice originated from 22's wristwatch

"Yeah, I'm really gonna need it."

22 entered the test chamber, which by now was very familiar to him. He walk towards the center of the room and waited for the start signal

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A familiar Russian voice stated "Today, one of our test subjects from the SAC project will demonstrate our success over the past two years by running a course in which many of their skills will be tested" Dr. L sounded nervous thought 22 was probably the only one to notice it, he knew Doctor Chernov Linskowits better than anyone in that room

"22 Are you ready?" Dr. L asked

"Yes Doctor." He replied

"You may start."

22 then proceeded to the next room through a shield door. The room was filled with holo-projected parasite organisms who had the capability of causing him pain.

*Great way to start off* 22 thought to himself

He walked stealthily past them, choosing not to engage them unless it was completely necessary. After making it to the other end of the room without getting caught he walked into yet another room filled with enemies, this time though, they were training bots he had faced before, but what was special about this room was at the other end was the missile launcher he had wanted to try for so long. A training bot leaped from his perch on the wall and pushed 22 back a few feet before firing a bolt into 22's chest, draining his health. 22 responded by firing 3 bolts of his own and melted the bots chest before the melted and burned metal flopped to the ground in a heap

*Yes! One down... shit... like 15 to go* he chuckled at his own thoughts

He walk towards another bot, choosing this time to attack first, he fired straight into the bots head and it, like the other one before it, collapsed to the ground

*Eat it buddy!*

"You're not doing half bad." Matt's voice boomed in 22's helmet

"Don't worry, there is a lot more to come."


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam, I've made it to the reactor, there is a huge hole in the reactor... as if it was overloaded or... Self destructed?" Samus asked Adam through her suit's comm system

"No, there is no record of attempt at self-destruct... perhaps overloaded by the Zebes explosion?" He replied

"Who cares, lets just get this thing fixed, I won't have my home be a damaged piece of crap." Samus chuckled as she moved closer to the reactor

"Well, we can't exactly fix a giant hole without the repair bots..."

"But don't we need the reactor to charge the bots?"

"No..." Adam paused "We could use an alternate means of energy to charge the bots, see if you can find a secondary reactor nearby... Wait! Energy tube origin located, possible location for secondary reactor here"

Samus' map showed a large cylindrical room with a ? and said 2nd Reactor

"I'll get there ASAP Adam"

* * *

"Sweet!" 22's suit displayed the message Morph Ball obtained he had gotten the final upgrade he needed, he switched to Morph Ball mode and rolled down a small tunnel to an empty room that had a large window in which 22 could now see the GF officials, the window seemed easy to breakthrough...

"Good job 22!" Dr. L's voice sounded throughout the station

"Sorry doctor"

"Why are you sorry?"

"This is why!" He fired a missile through the glass and then quickly turned and fired another missile into the wall, he ran through the hole and jumped on his test flight ship

"Matt I want a hyper-jump solution that gets us away from here and loses all ships following us prepped yesterday!"

Way ahead of you sir." Matt grinned

"Let's Go!"

"Flight plan done, Jumping now!"

The ship then jumped far away from the testing station to never return

* * *

"Sir, One of the test subjects in the SAC project has escaped, specifically number 22." a short GF officer said between tired breaths

"Good, keep me posted." A man sitting in a large chair cloaked in shadow responded in a deep tone

"Sir? How is this good?"

"Don't question me, go! And keep me posted!"

"Yes sir!"

The man in the chair then spoke to himself

"Everything is falling into place." He then raised his hand and went to hit a button before he hit his hand on the chair by accident, the holofield dissipated for just a split second to show the claw of a Zebesian, or better known as a Space Pirate

* * *

"So, Matt... Where are we going?" 22 asked while fiddling with his power cannon

"Some old asteroid field, I m not quite sure of the planet's name, it was just some coordinates in the older section of the GF's main database." Matt then appeared on the ships main monitor "it's a little easier to talk like this for you isn't it?"

"Yeah its better seeing your ugly face while I'm talking to you." 22 Chuckled at his petty insult

"Oh haha, I was based on you ya idiot." Matt said with his holographic hands on his hips

"Whatever, are we there yet?" 22 was growing impatient

"Yep, I'm gonna search the belt for anything useful, boot up the X-Ray system please." Matt looked at 22 and waited

'You got it." 22 then typed a few characters on the ships keyboard before the familiar ding of the X-Ray system blared at intervals through the ships speakers

"This is weird..." Matt seemed puzzled

"What is?" 22 quickly asked, his curiosity peeked

"Move the ship towards that asteroid there." Matt pointed towards a very large blackened asteroid

"Well if you say so." 22 grabbed the throttle and moved towards a crack in the asteroid

22's ship then landed in a deserted looking hanger bay, as if no one had been there for years, what surprised both Matt and 22 was the fact that there was another ship in pristine condition also sitting in the hanger

"Ah Samus, I didn't say to return to the ship... and did you find us yet another ship?" a robotic voice stated originating from the other ship

"Uhm... Who is Samus?" 22 was now very confused

Suddenly a power bolt flew past 22's face and burnt a bit of his ship, he turned to see himself... or more accurately another person in a suit just like his. The figure fired a missile at 22 which scored its mark and blasted 22 into his own ship before his sight went black and he fell into unconsciousness while hearing something along the line of: "Samus, we have a serious problem"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this guys, And yes I know its been 3 months and I know this is a short chapter, I just kinda forgot, hopefully I can continue the story, I'm also taking a writing class and will be rewriting the first 2 chapters of this at some point, but I'm back and will not forget again, thanks for reading:)

-JamesMaxis22


End file.
